Oyasumi
by TomatCherry
Summary: Aku takkan pernah mengatakan Sayonara padamu…karena bagiku aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu atau sebaliknya. Bagiku kau hanya tertidur dalam keabadian dihatiku. Selamanya. Oyasumanasai…Sakura-chan


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Gak jelas, OOC, ini karya pertamaku di FFn jadi maklumi aja ya. Oh iya karena ini bisa dibilang pemanasan sebelum aku meramaikan fandom naruto dengan ff absurd aku#plak, jadi aku meremake ff ini. FF ini sebelumnya main-castnya artis korea, tapi aku edit-edit gitu. Soalnya dulu aku belum punya akun ffn, cuma punya wp jadi buatnya pake artis korea :D

.

.

"…_Sleep with calm in the lasting…"_

_._

_._

_._

Kutatap langit-langit kamar bernuansa putih dan cream ini dengan kosong. Mataku menerawang jauh keatas seolah tengah menembus dimensi waktu yang tersembunyi dibalik atap berubin itu. Beberapa kali aku menghela nafas berat saat mataku yang nakal ini tak bisa dipejamkan. Hawa dingin berasal dari AC yang terpasang di ruangan ini terasa menusuk permukaan kulit telanjangku hingga tulang.

"Mmmh…" Kutolehkan kepalaku saat mendengar lenguhan kecil itu. Aku menarik sedikit ujung bibirku saat menatap wajah damai gadis–ah bukan wanita yang tengah terlelap dalam dekapanku. Gadis yang sudah kuubah menjadi wanita beberapa jam yang lalu itu nampak cantik walau rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Aku mengusap pucuk kepala berhiaskan surai merah muda itu dengan sayang. Kueratkan lenganku yang tengah mendekapnya membuat tubuh polos kami kembali bersentuhan. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda, aku merasa tak pernah sesenang ini. Entah apa yang merasukiku semalam sehingga aku dengan berani menjadikannya milikmu.

Aku tahu mungkin ini belum saatnya kami melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan jika kami sudah terikat dalam tali suci pernikahan. Tapi aku tak menyesal melakukannya, asal dengan dia aku rela.

Dia gadis yang begitu polos dan baik hati. Dia adalah orang yang entah bagaimana bisa memahami segala sifatku. Dia adalah cahaya dalam duniaku yang diselimuti kegelapan. Dunia yang hanya diriku dan segelintir orang yang bisa menyentuhnya. Dunia yang tak ingin kuperkenalkan padanya apapun yang terjadi.

Dunia yang selama ini kututupi darinya.

.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap terlihat berjalan dengan santai disepanjang jalanan Tokyo Street yang diapit oleh berbagai toko yang berdiri kokoh ditempatnya. Nampak berbagai macam barang ditawarkan disetiap toko itu, cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung untuk masuk kesana. _

_BRUK_

_Pemuda itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh-atau lebih tepatnya menubruk- punggungnya. Dengan kesal ia membalik tubuhnya, sepasang iris jelaga itu menatap tajam sosok gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Su-sumimasen" sosok gadis bertubuh semampai itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dengan ragu ia menatap kedua iris hitam pemuda yang masih menatap tajam dirinya. Namun ada sedikit raut keterkejutan diwajah tampan itu yang tak disadari gadis itu._

"_Hn" pemuda itu hanya bergumam tak jelas. Matanya mulai bergerak meneliti sosok didepannya dengan seksama, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala membuat gadis itu sedikit risih._

'_Benar dia orangnya'_

"_A-ano…" gadis itu terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat lagi-lagi pandangan menusuk itu diberikan padanya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu 'Kenapa orang ini memandangku seperti itu?' _

"_Bisakah…kau membantuku?" gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi seolah tertahan ditenggorokannya. Ia menatap pemuda jangkung didepannya penuh harap dan sedikit takut. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya heran, gadis didepannya ini entah terlalu polos atau bagaimana. Meminta tolong pada orang asing yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Eh?" gadis itu merespon dengan wajah terkejutnya yang lucu. Ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan ambigu yang dilontarkan pemuda itu? Apa?_

_Pemuda itu terlihat mendengus kecil seraya memutar kedua bola matanya "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?" jawabnya masih tetap dengan nada dinginnya. Seketika wajah gadis itu mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. Akhirnya ia bisa pulang, walau ia belum mengenal pemuda didepannya ini namun entah mengapa instingnya mengatakan jika dia pemuda yang baik. Naif sekali bukan? Mengandalkan insting tentu tak selamanya akan berdampak baik._

"_A-arigatou gozaimasu" gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya sekilas kemudian membuang pandangan kearah lain "Jadi…"_

"_Sebelum kau membantuku bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" gadis itu menyela ucapan pemuda itu dan melontarkan pertanyaan dengan antusias membuat pemuda itu mendelik tak suka._

"_Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya sambil berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan kembali menyusuri kawasan pertokoan Tokyo yang semakin ramai. Gadis itu terkejut saat mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya._

"_Hei benarkah kau akan membantuku?"_

"_Hn" _

_Gadis itu melukiskan segaris kurva; senyum mendengar sahutan pemuda itu. Entah bagaimana ia mengartikan kata 'Hn' itu sebagai Ya. Gadis itu kini telah berjalan disebelah pemuda itu._

"_Aa…baka. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri padamu" gadis pink itu tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, pemuda itu nampak tak mempedulikannya, ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gadis itu._

"_Hei, berhenti dulu! Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri" gadis itu berseru kesal dan mulai berlari-lari kecil kearah pemuda bernama Sasuke itu._

"_Heiii…" gadis itu semakin kesal. Digembungkannya kedua pipi putihnya "…Anata ga teishi shinai baai, watashi wa himei o ageru tsumoridesu" (__**Jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan berteria**__k) ancam gadis itu sambil berancang-ancang ingin berteriak._

_Pemuda itu mendecih kesal, apa-apaan itu? Hanya untuk memperkenalkan diri saja harus seperti itu? Memang, Jepang terlalu kental dengan kesopanan mereka. 'Dasar gadis ribet' _

_Akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolehkan kepala pada gadis disebelahnya dan menatapnya datar. Gadis itu tersenyum, dilepaskannya genggamannya pada koper biru miliknya dan mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu berjengit sesaat, ia baru menyadari jika gadis itu membawa sebuah koper. Dengan malas ia menerima uluran tangan itu._

"_Watashi no namae Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshikune" ucapnya diakhiri senyuman manis yang entah bagaimana langsung membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu terdiam dengan semburat merah muda tipis disekitar pipinya. Tatapan iris emerald itu nampak sangat meneduhkan membuat organ terpenting tubuhnya berdetak cepat, sangat cepat. Ada sebuah rasa asing yang tak diketahuinya menyelusup dalam dirinya._

_Ia terpesona pada gadis itu._

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat moment pertemuan pertama kali di jalanan Tokyo di bulan April tepatnya di saat bunga-bunga sakura berguguran. Aku tak pernah menyangka pertemuan tak sengaja itu mengantarkanku pada sebuah rasa yang tak pernah kujamah sebelumnya. Rasa yang begitu asing dalam hidupku. Rasa yang penuh dengan warna dan makna yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kegelapan duniaku. Aku bersyukur Tuhan mengirimkannya padaku, aku yang dulunya tak pernah peduli dengan sekitarku entah bagaimana sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima kehadirannya yang terkadang berisik dan menyebalkan.

Saat itu aku menyadari jika aku mencintainya. Cinta. Sebuah kata yang sering kudengar dari segelintir atau bahkan sebagian orang yang pernah kutemui didunia ini. Sesuatu yang mungkin telah membuatku terlahir kedunia ini. Sesuatu yang katanya bisa membuat kita lupa diri dan begitu terobsesi tentangnya. Dulu… Aku selalu menganggap itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka, bagiku itu hanya sebuah alibi untuk mendapatkan kesenangan didunia yang fana ini.

Tapi sepertinya aku mendapatkan karma atas persepsi-persepsiku itu. Kini didepan gadis dalam rengkuhanku ini aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku dengan baik, hanya karena sebuah perasaan bernama Cinta aku akhirnya merasakan bagaimana itu cemburu, posesif dan ingin memiliki. Aku tak pernah menyangka hidupku bisa seberubah ini. Namun tetap saja tanpa sepengatahuan dirinya aku masih terus bergelut dalam dunia gelapku. Dunia yang bagiku tak akan bisa kutinggalkan, karena sebagian jiwaku telah berada disana terbelenggu dalam permainan tiada akhir dengan resiko dosa yang begitu besar.

"Mmh…" lagi-lagi ia melenguh dalam tidurnya, tapi kali ini matanya ikut terbuka menampilkan sepasang iris _emerald _teduh miliknya yang begitu menjeratku sejak pertemuan pertama.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Nampaknya ia masih sedikit lelah karena 'permainan' kami yang menguras banyak tenaga. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingatnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawabku singkat sembari mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan miliknya. Ia kemudian menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya gadis itu ragu. Aku serasa ingin tertawa mendengarnya apalagi melihat semburat merah tipis dikedua belah pipinya itu. Kuhadapkan tubuhku padanya dengan lengan kananku yang bebas melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak lelah, aku berhenti karena kasihan padamu. Jika kau mau aku masih bisa menyelesaikan satu ronde lagi" ucapku dengan seringai andalanku, sukses membuat wajahnya yang sedari tadi memerah tambah merah.

"A-apa? Kau mesum" ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Aku tertawa renyah melihat tingkahnya. Mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang aku adalah seorang yang dingin, pelit bicara dan kasar namun jika bersamanya semua terasa menguar begitu saja. Beban hidupku terasa lebih ringan.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda" ucapku sambil menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jengkel. Ya begitulah dia, saat aku menggodanya ia pasti akan melancarkan aksi ngambeknya itu.

Lama kami terdiam dengan mata saling bertatapan. Saling menyampaikan emosi rasa yang begitu menggebu pada rantai tak kasat mata diantara mata ini. Perlahan wajahku dan wajahnya mendekat, saling menghapus jarak hingga kedua bibir kami bertemu. Lumatan kecil kuberikan pada bibirnya, ciuman penuh kasih yang tak pernah habis untuknya.

"_Aishiteru_" ucapnya begitu tautan bibir kami terlepas. Ia menatapku dengan iris hijau cerahnnya yang begitu memuja. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

"_Aishiteru mo_"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau akan selalu disisiku kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" sekarang tatapan matanya mulai terlihat rapuh.

Aku tak menjawab melainkan terus menatap kedalam _emerald _itu melalui _onyx_ku yang terbuka. Meninggalkanmu? Aku tak pernah ingin itu terjadi. Tapi…

Maafkan aku

.

.

.

_Sosok pria dengan balutan jas hitam yang terlihat mewah itu melempar sebuah amplop coklat panjang keatas meja berbahan dasar kayu. Sosok lain yang berdiri didepan meja itu menatap amplop coklat dan pria itu bergantian._

"_Tugas barumu" ucapnya singkat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi single di belakangnya. _

_Sosok pemuda itu menatap dingin kearah pria paruh baya itu, Lama. Kemudian ia segera mengambil amplop coklat tersebuat dan membukanya kasar. Dikeluarkannya selembar foto yang membuat aliran darahnya seketika kacau._

"_Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya tak terima sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah pria itu. Pria itu menyeringai, ia menghisap cerutunya dan dihembuskan asapnya perlahan._

"_Kau ingin menolaknya? Baiklah aku bisa menyerahkan tugas ini pada orang lain. Sederhana" ucap pria itu santai. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan kemarahan pemuda bersurai pirang itu padanya. Tangan pemuda itu terkepal kuat, sorot matanya terlihat menakutkan. Kemarahan, kebencian, dendam semuanya menjadi satu._

"_Kau…" gertak pemuda itu dengan geraman tertahannya, sayangnya itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali bagi pria itu. Masih dengan raut santainya ia menghisap cerutunya._

"_Selesaikan dengan cepat jika kau tak ingin tugas ini kuberikan pada orang lain"_

"_Brengsek kau" umpat pemuda itu._

"_Uchiha...Uchiha kau lebih brengsek dari pada aku. Kau sudah menghabisi banyak nyawa diluar sana. Aku tak yakin malaikat akan mengampunimu"_

"_Kau yang menyuruhnya keparat"_

"_Lantas kau mengikuti apa yang kuperintahkan? Aa…Iie, sepertinya itu memang kemaunmu"_

"_Kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti"_

"_Aa..kau terlalu banyak bicara, lebih baik aku serahkan ini pada Saso–"_

"_Biar aku saja. Jangan pernah menyentuhnya" bentak pemuda itu sambil menggebrak meja dan keluar dari ruangan itu disusul dengan bantingan pada pintu keluar._

.

.

.

"Kau mencintaikukan?" aku bisa melihat raut keterkejutan diwajah jelitanya. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku mengatakannya tadi?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Matamu saat memandangku sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" ia sekali lagi menatapku terkejut. Mungkin ia berpikir aku bersikap aneh hari ini.

Aku kembali merengkuhnya, kupejamkan mataku saat bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Sensasi aneh itu terasa lagi bahkan saat ini begitu membelenggu hingga hampir saja meruntuhkan segala keyakinan yang telah kubangun.

Kurasakan ia membalas ciumanku dengan insten. Sembari ia terbuai tanganku merayap menuju laci meja disebelahku, aku membukanya perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dapat. Perlahan aku mengambil benda yang kuketahui berwarna hitam itu dengan tangan kananku yang tadinya merengkuh tubuh gadisku. Setelah itu aku memposisikan tangan yang menggenggam benda keparat itu dibelakang kepalanya.

Ciuman kami terus berlangsung hingga akhirnya aku merasakan getaran bibirnya yang bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Aku melepas pagutanku bersamaan dengan melepas genggamanku dari pistol FN Five Seven yang baru saja kutarik pelatuknya.

Matanya masih terbuka walau aku sebentar lagi aku tahu ia tak akan melihat dunia lagi. Tatapan matanya saat menatapku begitu mengiris hati. Kau pasti membenciku, aku tahu.

Aku mengelus surai merah jambu-nya dan bergumam pelan "_Oyasumi_…"

Dan saat itu pula matanya tertutup seiring dengan hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Ia telah pergi kesisi Tuhan, dan aku. Akulah yang telah membuatnya pergi. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku. Aku memang lelaki lemah. _Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai_.

.

.

.

"Keparat kau"

DOR

Tubuh renta itu jatuh tak berdaya menghantam lantai ubin ruangan yang nampak berantakn itu dengan tubuh bercucuran darah. Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri didepannya dengan menggenggam sebuah pistol jenis FN Five Seven. Tatapan mata pemuda itu terlihat kosong.

"Harusnya kau yang mati, brengsek" decihnya dan meludahi sosok tak bernyawa itu.

"Uchiha-_san_" ia membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Dilihatnya beberapa orang seperjuangannya tengah menatap dirinya dan sosok yang tergelatak tak berdaya itu dengan bingung.

"Kalian sekarang sudah bebas, aku tak akan melaporkan ini pada kepolisian" ucapnya datar. Orang-orang itu nampak senang mendengarnya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_" mereka membungkuk serempak. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat.

"Setelah ini kami akan segera kegereja, kami akan mendoakan Haruno-_san _karena berkat dia yang telah merubahmu kami terbebas dalam dunia gelap ini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan senyuman tipis. Pemuda itu terperangah tak percaya. Sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hn. _Arigatou_"

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur dengan leluasanya bertiup, menerbangkan apa saja yang dilewatinya. Angin musim gugur memang sangat dingin namun tak sedingin hati pemuda yang tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju kesebuah pusara diantara pusara lainnya.

Pemuda itu berjongkok tepat disebuah pusara yang terlihat ditumbuhi ilalang-ilalang kecil. Ia berdoa sejenak kemudian mengelus nisan itu lembut.

"_Ohayou_ gadis manja" gumamnya pelan seolah tengah berbicara pada nisan itu.

"…Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya dengan senyuman getir. Hatinya kembali berontak, mencoba mencari kepingan puzzle miliknya yang kini raganya bersemayam ditanah dan jiwanya telah tenang diatas sana.

"Kau tahu? Telah banyak yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Mereka bahkan mengatakan jika aku telah berubah. Semua berkat dirimu. _Arigatou. Hontouni Arigatou, Aishiteru_"

Hembusan angin masih terus mendominasi udara kosong disekitarnya.

"Aku takkan pernah mengatakan_ Sayonara_ padamu…karena bagiku aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu atau sebaliknya. Bagiku kau hanya tertidur dalam keabadian dihatiku. Selamanya._ Oyasumanasai_…Sakura-_chan_"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng

Setelah edit sana-sini akhirnya bisa di post juga

Maaf ya ff pertama disini malah ff hasil remake tapi tenang aja aku bakal buat ff lain lagi kok buat sasusaku :D

Aku mengharapkan kritik, saran, review/? Pokoknya yang bisa membangun supaya ffku makin berkembang(?) lagi, flame juga boleh kok, tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya._.v

Buat para senpai, bersediakah mereview ff abal ku ini? Aku mohon, soalnya kalau di wordpress kebanyakan komen mereka pendek-pendek trus itu-itu aja, jarang yang ngasih concrit(dont bash ya heheh)

RnR?


End file.
